1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marking device in a paper money theft proof system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a marking device for providing a mark to paper money when the paper money in a paper money container, such as an automatic cash dispenser, a safe or an attache case, or the paper money container itself, is stolen, for tracing the stolen paper money.
2. Prior Art
In recent years, along with the popularization of cash card and credit card, automatic cash dispensers (hereinafter it is simply referred to as a xe2x80x9cCD machinexe2x80x9d) have been placed all over the city, at places such as in front of a station, supermarkets and department stores.
The CD machine is so designed as not to permit a withdrawal in cash (paper money) contained in the interior of the CD machine without entering personal information such as a personal identification number. The CD machine is placed in specific room with a security camera(s), so that the paper money contained in the CD machine cannot be stolen with ease even when it is tried to be dishonestly taken from it.
In addition to the security camera being in use during the period of time during which the CD machine is not in operation, the indoor or specific room for the CD machine is locked at its entrance. Various security countermeasures are taken so that when someone tries to break the lock to break into the room without permission, an alarm such as an audible alarm or a silent alarm can be issued to a security company to inform it of the existence of the intruder and the extraordinary event.
However, many of the conventional security countermeasures are based on the premise of the intruder entering the CD machine room from the entrance, so there is a possible fear that the security countermeasures may fail when the intruder breaks the wall or floor and breaks into the room therefrom.
Also, even when the security countermeasures function adequately to issue the audible alarm to convey the alarm to security guards, if the intruder steals the CD machine as a whole in a short time, there is the possibility that the paper money may already be stolen before the security guards rush in.
Security countermeasures are also taken for cash transport using a cash transporting car by the provision of, e.g., a radio transmitter that enables immediate radio contact with the police in case of an emergency.
However, with this type of security countermeasures for cash transport, if the paper money is stolen from the cash transporting car over a short time, as is the case with the CD machine, there is the possibility that the robber(s) may already have run away before the police arrive at the scene.
Thus, the conventional security countermeasures for cash transport have the problem that no matter how the security is reinforced, once the paper money is stolen, it is hard to demonstrate whether paper money being used was stolen or not, so that the robber(s) can put stolen paper money into circulation with no hassle.
Thus, with the conventional security countermeasures, once the robber(s) succeeds in robbing, since it is hard to tell the difference between the stolen paper money and legitimately circulating paper money, the robber(s) can use the stolen paper money with ease.
In addition, since a robber(s) tries to steal the paper money in the shortest possible time, there are increasing tendencies of arms such as guns to be used in stealing the paper money, so that the crimes of a violent and heinous nature are undesirably increasing.
To solve the problems mentioned above, a device has been sought that can be put into action so that when the paper money container itself or the paper moneys contained therein are tried to be taken out by force or violence, the trace and recovery of the stolen paper money can be ensured and facilitated to prevent the stealing of the paper money.
There has been proposed a marking device that can differentiate the paper money robbed or obtained by fraudulent acts, such as destruction of the CD machine or an attack of a cash transport car, in such a manner as to let the public know that fact, and with also can trace the robbed paper money easily to prevent the circulation of the robbed paper money, and thus create a disincentive to rob paper money by violence. As disclosed by, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications No. Hei 6(1994)-108741 and Hei 7(1995)-9787, there has been proposed a marking device having means for spraying ink onto the paper money contained in a safe or CD machine when they are tried to be forcibly taken out by fraudulent acts.
However, this type of marking device, having a means for spraying ink onto the paper money, has the disadvantage that where the marking device is built in a precision machine, such as the CD machine, the ink sprayed has a negative effect on the CD machine. Specifically, the ink sprayed may cause trouble in the CD machine itself as well as messing the interior of the CD machine. The ink used for the marking device has the property of being hard to remove once it adheres to something, so that once the marking device is put into action to spray the ink, the whole CD machine using such a marking device must be replaced with a new one, which is very expensive.
In addition, even when the ink is sprayed on a cluster of paper money piled with density, it is hard to mark the entirety of the paper money with ink in an identifiable manner. It is probable that paper money in the middle of a pile of paper money may take ink only at the sides thereof. The paper money thus incompletely marked with the ink can be circulated with ease, so there is a possible fear that the marking of the paper money may be meaningless.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made, aiming to provide a marking device in a paper money theft proof system that can surely provide a mark to paper money that is stolen or obtained by fraudulent acts, such as destruction of the CD machine or attack of a cash transport car, so as to let the public know that fact, and which also can be used repeatedly, and thus economically.
To accomplish the object mentioned above, the present invention provides a marking device in a paper money theft proof system comprising a sensor that detects a shock produced when a paper money container is moved or broken to take out paper money contained in the paper money container. A marking means provides a mark to at least a part of the paper money under control of signals detected by the sensor, the marking means being so constructed as to partially cut the paper money.
The terminology of xe2x80x9cpaper moneyxe2x80x9d used herein is intended to include, for example, merchandise coupons, exchange tickets, and negotiable securities, in addition to Bank of Japan Notes and Foreign Government Securities.
Also, the terminology of xe2x80x9cpaper money containerxe2x80x9d used herein is intended to include a containing part of the CD machine for accommodating cash, a solid box (lock box) for holding the paper money in trust, such as a safe, an attache case used for cash transport, and a cartridge built in these containers for encasing cash.
The expression of xe2x80x9cthe paper money container is brokenxe2x80x9d used herein means that a lockage part of the paper money container is broken or a frame or a side wall of the paper money container is broken by cutting or like manner.
The expression of xe2x80x9cthe paper money container itself is movedxe2x80x9d used herein refers to a situation such that, where the paper money container is a cash containing part of the CD machine, the CD machine itself is carried out or taken away.
No particular limitation is imposed on the sensor, as long as it is sensitive to a different shock from the shock generally given to the paper money container. It could be a mercury switch that is sensitive to vibration or tilt or a limit switch that is switched on when the paper money container is moved from its set position.
Further, no particular limitation is imposed on the cutting means, though the cutting means which may be used include a means for cutting a part of the paper money by use of an edged tool, a means for cutting a part of the paper money by use of a heating wire, and a means for boring a hole by use of a sharp-pointed member like a drill or an awl.
In the marking device in the paper money theft proof system, the marking means comprises a cutting blade for partially cutting any side end of the paper money in the paper money container and shifting means for shifting one of the cutting blade and the paper money contained in the paper money container relative to the other in a direction in which the paper money is piled.
In the construction noted above, the cutting blade for cutting a part of the paper money may take any form, including a rotary blade and an edged steel plate, and no particular limitation is imposed on the form of the cutting blade.
Also, the cutting edge of the cutting blade may take any form, including a saw-toothed edge form and a sharp-edged blade form, and no particular limitation is imposed on the form of the cutting edge of the cutting blade.
Further, as long as the shifting means is constructed to allow one of the cutting blade and the paper money to move relative to the other in a direction of the paper moneys being piled, it may allow the cutting blade to move relative to the paper money and vice versa, and no particular limitation is imposed thereon.
The marking device may be provided with two or more cutting blades for cutting the paper money.
In the construction noted above, the cutting blades may be placed in adjoining relation or may alternatively be placed so that they can confront different sides of the paper money, respectively. No particular limitation is imposed on the locations of the cutting blades.
Also, the cutting blades may be so arranged that at least two different sides of the paper money at side end portions thereof can be cut by the cutting blades.